castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Paladin
Daniel "Dan" Paladin (born in 1979 in Ohio), also known as "Synj", is an American video game artist and designer. He collaborated with Newgrounds creator Tom Fulp and designed Flash-based games: Sack Smash 2001, Chainsaw the Children, Dad n' Me and, most notably, Alien Hominid. In 2002 he, Fulp, John Baez and Brandon LaCava created the video game company The Behemoth™. Paladin designed the critically acclaimed remake of Alien Hominid and fighting game Castle Crashers, with his 2-D style becoming signature for these games. His latest work is a new The Behemoth game, BattleBlock Theater, though he is currently working on their upcoming game, Pit People. '' He also composed the polka-style closing credits tune for the ''Cyanide and Happiness animated shorts. Online Games Listed from earliest to most recent: * Sack Smash 2001 (uploaded Dec 27, 2001 at 9:49 PM) * Sack Smash 2003 (uploaded Dec 19, 2002 at 5:46 PM) * Alien Hominid (uploaded Aug 7, 2002 at 9:21 PM) * Chainsaw the Children (uploaded Dec 3, 2002 at 6:11 PM) * Pengu-San (uploaded Mar 11, 2004 at 11:01 PM) * xkittyfroggymeowmeow (uploaded Jan 2, 2003 at 3:15 AM) * synj dressup (uploaded Jan 6, 2003 at 1:30 AM) * Synj Sneak Attack (uploaded Jul 2, 2003 at 2:11 AM) * cantankerousTANK (uploaded Jan 14, 2004 at 10:29 PM) * Pengu-San (uploaded Mar 11, 2004 at 11:01 PM) * Peaceplane (uploaded Apr 13, 2005 at 8:34 PM) * Dad 'n Me (uploaded Jul 27, 2005 at 11:34 PM) * Train Robber! (uploaded Oct 9, 2005 at 9:28 PM) * supersoldier (uploaded Dec 17, 2005 at 10:30 PM) Online Movies Listed from earliest to most recent: * Grenade Dancer (uploaded Sep 6, 2001 at 2:51 PM) * Carrot (uploaded Sep 8, 2001 at 11:19 PM) * synjclock (uploaded Nov 24, 2002 at 7:51 PM) * part 0: synj ASSKICKER (uploaded Jan 13, 2003 at 1:32 AM) * part 1: synj vs. horrid (uploaded Jan 23, 2003 at 5:04 AM) * Hey Dad (uploaded Jul 13, 2003 at 4:40 PM) * synjclock 'n the hospital (uploaded Oct 12, 2003 at 11:16 PM) * Newgrounds Jam #3 (uploaded Apr 8, 2004 at 5:09 PM) * the world as we know it (uploaded Apr 10, 2004 at 2:41 AM) * (2004) Peter the Pickle (uploaded Apr 14, 2004 at 6:53 AM) * part 2: synj vs horrid (uploaded Oct 18, 2004 at 9:54 PM) * PEACETANK (uploaded Mar 3, 2005 at 10:15 AM) * Flathead Symphony (uploaded Oct 10, 2005 at 9:42 PM) * Queers of War (uploaded Jan 14, 2007 at 5:06 PM) * Alien Hominid Fan Trailer (uploaded May 11, 2012 at 12:09 PM) Artwork/animations. 37717_danpaladin_floppyjaw-toof.jpg |A character named Floppyjaw Toof that Dan did for the game "Whacked!" when he was at Presto Studios. 37723_danpaladin_alien-hominid-and-fat-kid.jpg|Alien Hominid and a Fat Kid. 37724_danpaladin_fbi-agent.jpg|An F.B.I. Agent. 37726_danpaladin_robot-vampire.jpg|A robot vampire. 37734_danpaladin_peacetank-screenshot.jpg|Screenshot from Peacetank. 37714_danpaladin_castle-crashers-vs-barbarians.jpg|A "quick drawing" Dan did for somone. 37733_danpaladin_invaded.jpg|A Space Invaders T-shirt design Dan did freelance. He believes they did not use it. 37729_danpaladin_cardinal-man.jpg|Art for a nonexistant game titled "Cardinal Man". 37728_danpaladin_alien-shoobashob.jpg|Alien Shoobashob 37722_danpaladin_predator-prey.gif|Predator and Prey 37718_danpaladin_the-punisher.gif|The Punisher 37720_danpaladin_alien-hominid-handbook-3.gif|Am Alien Hominid Handbook he made. 37709_danpaladin_8x10-behemoth-display.jpg|The Behemoth artwork. 6a00e54f7ac65c88330120a5837b37970c-800wi.jpg|An astronaut saying " Sup Girl" to a moon alien, which seems to be gripping a being that has a conical head wrapped in bandages, Also, another astronaut seems to be coming in from the bottom saying " Oh Hi!". palad.jpg|Cover art for a nonextistant game titled "Hostage Negotiator II". Above that, it says that the game is presented by "Plopstar Games". 84894_mercurybd_bird-shaman.png|A Bird Shaman. myfarts.jpg|Original Synj logo art (uncolored). It depicts a fat, naked creature saying " My farts thunder through the land like stinky stampedes. Behold. 15 - 1.jpg|A man skateboarding while holding a T.V. and a man in a cloud who claims to be from the future saying it's a bad idea. AH_groupshot.jpg|The 2004 Behemoth staff. 20130901-CastleCrasherRooSm.jpg|The Knights in a kangaroo with a knight head. char-koy.gif|Char Koy and Orangeyfat. ngbbs4356d4d904408.gif|artwork. baby.gif|An early animation by him. santa.gif|Another early animation. sandwich.gif|Another early animation. synj.JPG|The finished version of the original design for the Synj logo. Screenshot 2015-05-10 18.56.30.png|The final Synj logo. Screenshot 2015-05-10 19.00.21.png|The more common depiction of the original Synj logo. (green instead) artwork by Dan.]] Personal life Paladin lives in San Diego, California, where The Behemoth™ is also located and is an active member of Newgrounds. Awards Paladin has won 35 awards, including 14 Daily Features, four Weekly Users' Choice Awards, and a Review Crew Pick. Aside from working for The Behemoth™, Dan also worked for Gratuitous Games and Presto Studios. External links * Dan Paladin on RAWG Category:Development Category:NG